iFreakyFriday
by ronweasleyisawesome
Summary: Sam wishes her life was like Carly's and her wish comes true but not in the way she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own iCarly Dan Schneider does.

Sams POV

iFreakyFriday

I walked home from Carly Shays apartment Thursday night after a good meal and a funny movie. Boy I wished my life was like Carly's she is so lucky to have a caring brother, food and have heaps of friends. I knew I was myself when I went to bed but when I woke up it was a whole different story. I woke up in the morning in a much more comfortable bed than what I fell asleep in. I got up and was scared to see that I was in Carly's bedroom.

**What am I doing in here? **I was even more scared when I looked in the mirror and saw Carly staring back at me. I WAS CARLY. I ran down the stairs and saw Spencer watching the T.V

"Spencer is that you?" I sounded like Carly too.

"Yeah it's me. What's up kiddo did you have another nightmare"

"No I'm fine um I'll get dressed then can I go round to Sam's house"

"Yeah sure invite her over for lunch. We'll go to Gullinea's Pie shop"

"Ok thanks" and I sprinted up the stairs. I was going round to my house because maybe if I was Carly she would be me. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a Pudding Patrol t-shirt and ran round to my house what I found there didn't help me. I knocked on the door and my mum answered.

"Sams in her room you can wake her up"

"Thanks m……….. Miss Pucket"

"No problem"

I walked to my bedroom at the end of the hall and woke up the person who looked like me.

"Hey wake up"

"Carly why are you in my house. Wait where am I"

The person I had woken up wasn't Carly it was much worse.

"You are in my bedroom"

"This isn't your bedroom Carly this looks like …………………………Sam's bedroom. Why am I here"

"I hate to brake it to you but we have switched body's with other people" I told the imposter.

"Who are you"

"I am Sam in Carly's body" I replied.

"And I am in ……?"

"My body"

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

"Who are you" I asked.

"IM FREDDIE"

REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE X)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY DAN SCNIEIDER DOES.

General POV

iFreakyFriday continues

"No. How this of could happened." Started Freddie.

"Shut up Fredork I'm as annoyed about this as much as you but if I'm Carly and you're me then who is the real Carly!" Sam said.

"You're right. But how are we supposed to know who Carly is and when we find her she's in someone's body which means that person has to be in another persons body and so on!" He said. "Then what do we do?"

"Ok listen first we find Carly then we think about that" Sam replied.

"If I am you then everybody who switched has to be friends with the person they switched with" Freddie explained as Sam gave him that look which means 'What are you talking about Dork'.

"So that means that Carly must have switched with a friend. But who?" Sam asked.

"Well what about Gibby. He's sorta her friend in a complicated way right" Freddie said.

"Yeah I guess but do you know where he lives."

"No but I heard he always hangs out at Gullinea's Pie Shop on Public holidays" He replied.

**They arrive at Gullinea's and see Gibby eating a huge piece of coconut cream pie.**

"Gibby is that you" Sam asks.

"Yes it's me as long as I'm Gibby a boy who no one likes eating a piece of pie"

"So you're not another person"

"No I'm Gibby" He replied.

**Outside the Pie Shop.**

"How about you might swap bodies with an old boyfriend" asked Sam.

"Yeah maybe but who has Carly gone out with lately that she really liked"

"Griffin" Sam and Freddie say at the same time.

"Sam where does he live" asked Freddie.

"Hold on" Sam says while she checks her phone "34 Dazcreen Drive Seattle"

"Let's go" Freddie says.

**They arrive at Griffins house.**

"We can't just barge in and start asking questions" Sam exclaims.

"Well what else can we do" asks Freddie.

"Well you're not going to like but……." Sam starts.

"I will do anything to get Carly back" Freddie replies.

"Ok you knock on the door tell Griffins mum you're his new girlfriend"

"No way …………… No way!" Freddie replies.

"If you don't we'll never get Carly back" Sam explains.

"Ok Ok I'll do it for Carly" Freddie replies.

**Freddie walks up to the front door and Griffins mum answers.**

"Hi I'm Griffins girlfriend Samantha , can I see him" fake Sam asks.

"Yes sure he's in the bathroom being sick heavens knows why"

"thanks" Freddie replies and rushes up the stairs into the bathroom and sees Griffin puking in the toilet.

"Griffin is that you" Freddie asks.

"No It's not ……….. SAM!" The person exclaims.

"No I'm Freddie my body got swapped with Sam's. Who are you?"

"I'm Carly lets get out of here quick" Carly says.

"Sure the real Sam's waiting outside"

**They get outside.**

"Carly is that you" Sam asks.

"Yep but no in a way. Whoa It's so weird to see me talking to me" Carly laughs.

"Right come on we've got to find who's in my body and who's body Griffin is in ok. Lets go" Freddie tells everyone.

**READ NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE REALLY FUNNY.**


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them ran round to the park, the supermarket and they even knocked on everybody in Carly's apartment block doors, but no luck.

"Why don't we try the school, I mean Griffin was bad in school maybe he had to go to summer school" Freddie suggested. So they all ran round to the school and into the main locker hold where they saw Miss Brigs crying. She turned around and noticed them all staring at her when she cried out to Carly (so Sam)

"Carly, I am in so much trouble this isn't me I'm Griffin, this body is so creepy her boobs are so pointy…."

"Well we all know that Griffin but were in trouble to ok, I'm in Carlys body, Fredweird is in mine and Carly's in yours ok, and now we've got a bigger problem because Miss Brigs is in … WHO KNOWS WHAT BODY SHES IN OK"

"Anyway your going to help us find her and I know where to look first" The real Carly announced.

Later at the Boob doctor as Carly Sam and Freddie call it they were looking for Miss Brigs boob doctor….


End file.
